onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 350
Chapter 350 is titled "Warehouse Under the Bridge". Cover Page Volume: 37 Pg.: 367 Straw Hats and Animals: Sanji playing the guitar, with a whale in the background. Short Summary The CP9 look for Franky's location while at he is at a hideout. Franky and Usopp chat about the events which they have been involved in. Long Summary The fire rages on at the Galley-La Headquarters and can be seen from some distance. Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe are seen watching on a roof of Blueno's Bar as Kokoro stating that her intuition was correct and that "thing" should have never existed in this world. Meanwhile, the CP9 members go in search of Franky's location. They spot members of the Franky Family below yelling a message for Luffy. Rob Lucci, wearing a mask to conceals his identity, asks them where Franky is however they do not reply and instead state they will teach him a lesson. At the warehouse under the bridge, Franky, Mozu and Kiwi are seen crying while a confused Usopp asks them why they are doing so. Franky states he was touched by hearing of Usopp's determination in protecting the Going Merry, which is also in the base, alone. The pair begin to chat about the events involving the money and disagreement with the Straw Hat Pirates in a comical manner. Franky calls it evens and offers Usopp a place in the Franky Family however, the offer is refused as Usopp admits he's still a pirate at heart which causes Franky to get emotional again. Franky then informs Usopp of the high tide, Aqua Laguna, which will be arriving as they speak. He continues to explain that they will be safe there and that despite the evacuation being an annual event, the real problem for Water 7 is the rising water level. He explains that Water 7 was once built in a center of an island which has now appeared to have sunk. The conversation continues to the Sea Train, Puffing Tom, and how it was all down to the work of the great ship mechanic, Tom. Back on the streets of Water 7, the Franky Family lay defeated before Rob Lucci who has acquired the location of Franky. The CP9 begin to move to the location of Franky. Back at the hideout, Mozu and Kiwi question Usopp on his plan for after the repairs of the Going Merry are complete to which he explains his thoughts of returning home. Franky however, states that it is impossible for the ship to make it. He admits that when he brought the ship there, he had checked its condition and confirmed the Galley-La Company's evaluation was correct. As he begins to move towards the Going Merry to dismantle it, Usopp stands in his way ready to attack. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *CP9 confront members of the Franky Family, defeating them and learning of Franky's location. *Usopp and the Going Merry are currently with Franky, who explains the rising tide of Aqua Laguna. *Franky confirms that Galley-La's inspection of the Going Merry was true. *Much to Usopp's anger, Franky offers to take the ship apart for him. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 350 it:Capitolo 350